


Before the End

by Bonfoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angry Sex, Angst, Community: lupin_snape, Frottage, M/M, Missing Scene, chat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfoi/pseuds/Bonfoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an Order of the Phoenix meeting, after silence has descended on Grimmauld Place, then can Severus make his argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the End

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** A Lupin/Snape chat fic from 2010 that I found and tweaked.

**Before they go off to face their demons, Severus and Remus have to come to terms.**

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

**  
_ Disclaimer:_   
** The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life.

This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

Severus strong-armed Remus into the Black Library, muffled curses falling from both sets of lips. They collided with the full shelves of books and were both attacked by vicious tomes and irate folios.

"Stop fighting me, Lupin!" Severus panted.

He reinforced his command with a sharp rap of Remus' head to a shelf. Suddenly, it was silent but for ragged breath and unsaid stories.

Remus lunged forward; breaking Severus' hold on his robes and making them both fall to the floor. They rolled as they hit and Remus came out on top. He leaned up to strike Severus when he felt it. It was nestled just under Remus' hips, hot, solid...flesh. 

Severus went still as Remus gently bounced, a curious mixture of anger and bliss on his face.

Remus bit his lip as he pushed aside Severus' robes, tearing at the buttons in his quest for skin, glorious, pale, unmarked skin. 

"Lupin..." Severus moaned. His breath stuttered out as Remus exposed one nipple and tweaked and twisted it until it drew up to a throbbing peak.

As his blunt fingers rubbed across Severus' breastbone, Remus scratched him and got a jarring ride, cock-to-cock. 

"Don't moan, Snape! Don't do...anything!" Remus breathed as he leaned forward to scrape his teeth over Severus' collar bone, over and over until the reddened skin burned almost as hot as Severus' glare. Remus fell into a seeming trace, teeth marking Severus' pale skin and nails drawing primitive cries from Severus' throat. 

"Don't make me..." Remus slid up Severus' naked, marked chest, the buttons of his vest digging in and adding to the pleasure and the pain. "Don't make me want this..." 

Severus bucked up, knowing their cocks would decide this battle. Remus blinked as the motion spread from his groin to his limbs. Severus took advantage of his distraction and rolled to the side, unseating Remus. Shirt, jacket and robe hanging loose around his body...and Remus', Severus flashed a feral grin at the man now beneath him. 

"No one makes you want, Lupin," he growled. "I'm the only one here..." Severus pressed an open mouthed kiss on Remus' cheek, missing his mouth on purpose.

He mumbled against Remus' throat as he plucked buttons from their threads and ripped worn fabric to reach the soft hairs of Remus' chest. "I will please myself, Lupin. If you're a smart man, you'll join me." 

Remus' growled and then let out a long, low moan as Severus decorated his throat and shoulders with love-bites. "Hot...so damned..." Remus turned his face away even as his body writhed and bucked, seeking more of Severus' weight, more of his touch.

"You started this, Lupin. You'll damn well finish it!" Severus fell onto Remus' chest and held his face still. They stared into each other's eyes as Severus finally kissed him properly, in the French manner. 

If a snapping book hadn't been caught in Severus' robe, they might have stayed there for hours. Brought back to his surroundings, to the fact that he had a man... _Remus_...chest-to-chest, a mere two pieces of fabric between skin and heat and completion.... 

Severus pushed and pulled and even called upon Wandless magic to rend Remus' clothes so that he could bare his scars to the air, and to Severus' lustful eyes.

Remus fought back. He pulled Severus close, so close they shared the same breathes, the same gasps as Severus tried to wrap his arms around Remus. Remus trapped one of Severus' legs between his and halted any rolling hips or pressing thighs for a moment. He closed his eyes, willing his body to not want Severus’

Severus looked down his nose, cheeks abraded by Remus' growing beard and lips puffy after biting kisses. Nose-to-nose, Severus watched Remus' eyes cross as he wriggled his right hand between them to rip open first his placket and then Remus' fly. Like a magnet and iron filings, their cocks sprang toward each other.

There was nothing that could stop them after that, no past, no anger, nothing! Remus relented and let Severus have enough room to tug and stroke them together. 

"You're coming...with me...Lupin..." Severus groaned as he twisted his fist over their cockheads. 

Remus shook, one leg straightening out and quivering, adding to the rolling of his hips and Severus' pulsing motions up and down his cock, their cocks. 

"You...damn you, Sev...erus...can't make me!" he bit out. 

Severus took that as a challenge and let go of their pricks to scrape his fingernails though the curly hairs at the base of Remus' cock.

He watched Remus' face become ruddy as he added a brushing stroke down past his heavy balls. Long fingers flicked behind to tap on sensitive skin...

Remus banged his head into the floor, chanting, "Not yet, not yet, not yet..."

Severus fell to the side so he could touch more of Remus' body and force him over the edge. His grin was less feral and more proud as Remus' stomach shook as both hands soothed and fluttered and stroked overheated skin. 

"Nooo..."

Severus watched, enthralled, as Remus fell. Muscles came to a sudden stillness and then quivered once more as Remus' cock exploded.

Pressing himself into Remus' thigh, Severus orgasmed himself, his cock almost pushing him away from Remus’ body with the force of the action.

"You may have come first, but you came, Lupin." Severus' voice was softer than his words.

"Don't lord it over me, Severus." Remus flung an arm up and over his face, too late to hide the relief from Severus' eyes.

Closing his own eyes, Severus waved his hand over Remus' waist and then himself. While not as cleansing as Scourgify, they were clean enough to talk.

"Will you see reason, Lupin? You can't go to the werewolves without protection."

"Severus, you are my lover, not my mother."

"Protection, Lupin. Or do I have to master you once more?”

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

_~~~ Comments, like rain in the desert, are greatly appreciated.  
Thank you for reading. ~~~_  



End file.
